The objective of the research proposed here is to develop a periodontal probe capable of automatically measuring periodontal pocket depth (PD) and bleeding on probing (BOP). The use of the probe will be similar to the current methods employed with a handheld periodontal probe. The optical periodontal probe will also be compatible with standard patient charting and database programs. The probe will use optical techniques to mimic the visual measurements made by clinicians when determining PD and BOP. A prototype of the optical periodontal probe will be constructed and tested in clinical studies in Phase II. An innovative depth scanning optical technique will be used to potentially provide a more repeatable PD measurement. BOP at the probe tip will also be sensed using a second optical technique. Both techniques will be optimized for use in the mouth. although PD and BOP are the two major periodontal parameters currently being monitored by clinicians, a simple, easy, completely automatic assessment of these two indicators using standard probing methods is not currently commercially available. Therefore, the optical probe developed here should have widespread acceptance by periodontists and dentist. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The proposed probe is designed for automatic, rapid measurement of periodontal health parameters. Potentially, the probe would be used by the 100,000 practicing U.S. dentists who collectively see 200 million patients annually for routine periodontal maintenance and treatment.